1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electrolytic chlorine generators and to methods of generating chlorine and to systems of apparatus for generating chlorine for chlorinating bodies of water, such as, swimming pools, baths, reservoirs, sewage, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of chlorine for disinfecting bodies of water, such as, swimming pools, baths, reservoirs, sewage, etc. is well known. In the past, chlorine has usually been supplied by direct application of chlorine gas from tanks containing the gas under pressure. There have also been a number of attempts to provide chlorine gas on a more limited scale by continuous electrolytic generating equipment.
Lindstaedt U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,444 discloses a system in which a body of water, such as, a swimming pool, is provided with a low concentration of dissolved common salt and a stream of water is removed from the main body and electrolysed to produce chlorine and the chlorine and water stream returned to the main body of water.
Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,242 discloses another type of electrolytic cell for generating chlorine for introduction into a stream of water removed from and introduced back into a swimming pool or other body of water.
Richards U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,823 discloses an electrolytic cell for production of chlorine positioned in-line for introducing chlorine into a stream of water removed from and reintroduced into a swimming pool.
Other chlorinating systems using electrolytic cells for production of chlorine for chlorinating bodies of water are shown in Murray U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,663, Oldershaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,542, Colvin U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,479, Kirkham U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,857, and Yates U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,356. These electrolytic cells are disclosed in a variety of configurations and most of the cells utilize ion-permeable membranes separating the anode and cathode compartments.
Ion-permeable membrane technology used in electrolytic cells is well developed. Ion-permeable membranes used in electrolytice cells have ranged from asbestos diaphragms to carboxylate resin polymers to perfluorosulfonic acid polymer membranes. The perfluorosulfonic acid membranes were developed by Dupont for use in electrolytic cells.
Dotson U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,163 discloses the use of Dupont perfluorosulfonic acid membranes in electrolytic cells and makes reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,851; 3,017,338; 3,560,568; 3,496,077; 2,967,807; 3,282,875 and British Pat. No. 1,184,321 as disclosing such membranes and various uses thereof.
Walmsley U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,378 discloses another type of fluorinated ion exchange polymer used in membranes for electrolytic cells for electrolysis of salt solutions.
Further discussion of membrane technology used in electrolytic cells may be found in Butler U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,338, Danna U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,272, Kircher U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,697, Carlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,085 and Westerlund U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,128.
Discussion of perfluorosulfonic acid membranes is also discussed in the technical literature, e.g., Dupont Magazine, May-June 1973, pages 22-25 and a paper entitled "Perfluorinated Ion Exchange Membrane" by Grot, Munn and Walmsley, presented to the 141st National Meeting of the Electro-Chemical Society, Houston, Texas, May 7-11, 1972.
The structure of electrodes used in electrolytic cells is set forth in most of the patents listed above. Additionally, the following U.S. Patents disclose particular configurations of anodes or cathodes used in electrolytic cells.
Giacopelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,184 discloses an electrolytic cell with controlable multiple electrodes which are flat plates of wedge-shaped configuration.
Ettel U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,097 discloses the use of flat plates in electroplating cells.
Lohrberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,767 discloses the use of flat plate electrolytic anodes having grooves along the bottoms thereof for conducting gas bubbles generated in the electrolytic process.
Andreoli U.S. Pat. No. 565,953 discloses electroplating apparatus having a plurality of metal screens which are not connected in the electric circuit and function to plate out the metal being separated by the electrolysis.